


Is this phone sex?

by adamcansuckme



Category: Hiddlestoner, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamcansuckme/pseuds/adamcansuckme
Summary: Being away from your lover doesn’t mean you don’t get to have some fun.





	Is this phone sex?

“What are you wearing?” She asked.

“Just an old t-shirt and boxers, why?” Tom smoothed the wrinkles on his shirt.

“Which boxers?” She whispered in a sultry voice.

“… Is this phone sex?” He chuckled.

“Gosh, Tom.” She rolled her eye. “There goes the mood.”

“Sorry. I just never thought you’d like that sort of thing.” He switched the phone to speaker and placed it by his side.

“You’d be surprised.”

“Well, I told you what I’m wearing but still don’t know what you have on.”

“One of your shirts.”

“What else?”

“Uhm…”

“God, you’re not wearing anything else, are you?” He groaned. “Oh, I can picture you… Lying in bed, your gorgeous thighs exposed, your breasts moving freely under the shirt, your nipples hard, your cunt so wet… Tell me, baby, are you wet for me?”

She slid her hand under the hems of the shirt, reaching between her folds.

“Mmm, I’m so fucking wet…”

He groaned again, mentally cursing the distance between them.

“I’m gonna need you to open a couple of buttons on you shirt.” He reached inside his boxers, wrapping his fingers on his cock.

“Why?”

“Because I want to hear you moan as you pinch your nipples.”

She smiled as she undid the buttons and slid a hand inside, pinching the hard peak and letting out a low moan.

“Pinch harder.” He pumped his hard manhood thinking of her hot cunt.

She did so, moaning louder through the phone.

“Ugh, baby, you’re so fucking hot…”

“How hard are you right now?”

“Painfully. Oh, please slip your fingers inside you, love, tell me how you feel.”

“Mmm, sooo good. I’m all wet and hot inside…” She sighed, missing his touch. “God, I need you. My hand’s not enough, you know? I wish you were here to fuck me.”

“Me too. God, my hand doesn’t feel half as good as you do.”

“I know.”

“You do? H-how?” His voice was beginning to break as his breathing became unsteady.

“Because if you here I’d be riding you so hard, bouncing up and down on your cock and you’d be moaning my name by now.”

_“Jesus fuck.”_

“Is that even a thing?” She giggled.

“S-Shut up and t-tell me what you’re doing. Are you touching that - oh! - that pretty little clit of yours?”

“Hmm, yes. It’s so swollen, so wet…”

“Oh God… I swear, I’m getting on the next plane.” She knew he didn’t mean it, he couldn’t just abandon the movie, but it was nice to play along.

“And what are you gonna do when you get here?”

“Oh, d-darling, you better be ready, because I’m gonna r-rough you up in those sheets.”

“Rough, you say? Not soft and sweet?”

“Oh no… I’m going to  _fuck_ you. Hard. I’m going to eat you and t-touch you and do you in ev-very room of the house. Twice.”

“Even the garage?”

“Hmm, yes. I’m going to bend you over the car and fuck you senseless. I want the neighbors to hear you.”

“Fuck Tom, you’re gonna make me come.”

“Please do…”

“I w-want it to last a-ah! … little longer.”

“No, no… Come right now. Let go, love. Let me hear you moan my name.”

“Oh God… Ooh fuck…” A short and deep gasp and then she cried out.  _“TOOOOOMMM!!!”_

“Ugh, fuck!” He hissed through his teeth. “Fuck, I’m gonna  _OH GOD! FUUUUUCK!!!”_


End file.
